


No exactamente esto

by Misila



Category: Free!
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Humor, Kinda, M/M, PWP, Romance, empezó siendo humor pero algo se torció por el camino
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3837373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misila/pseuds/Misila
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin se había mentalizado para no esperar un despliegue de romanticismo, pero esto era el colmo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No exactamente esto

**Author's Note:**

> _Free!_ no me pertenece. _High Speed!_ tampoco.
> 
> Este fic va dedicado a María, porque ha estado aguantando todas las crisis que he tenido al escribirlo y se ha ganado un cachito de cielo aguantando todas mis divagaciones sobre penes y gatos.

El millar de escenarios idealizados hasta el absurdo que había florecido en la mente de Rin se había reducido considerablemente tras la experiencia adquirida una semana antes en el dormitorio en el que había pasado gran parte de su infancia, pero aún quedaba una cantidad considerable en su imaginación cuando le había pedido a Haruka, colorado hasta las orejas y con la mirada fija en algún punto entre su nariz y sus labios, repetir  _aquello_ a la inversa.

Y, más o menos, se había resignado a que terminaría tan pronto como entonces, con ambos sentados en la cama, un silencioso _¿y ya?_ flotando entre ellos sin que ninguno lo exteriorizase hasta que la tensión se convirtiese en una risa incontenible y un _quizá no ha sido tan horrible_ que se quedaría en el aire seguido de un _la próxima vez verás_ que se grabaría con palabras en la realidad.

O algo así. Quizá Haruka descubriría que la natación no era su único talento innato; algo que probablemente supondría un mazazo para el orgullo de Rin, pero con lo que podría vivir. Después de todo, estaba dispuesto a practicar para no quedarse atrás. O puede que durase aún menos que la otra vez, dando a Rin motivos para provocar a Haruka durante varias semanas.

En cualquier caso, Rin había hecho el esfuerzo de ser realista y poner los pies sobre la tierra y no esperar milagros.

Lo que tampoco había esperado era… era… _eso_.

La parte de besos y caricias había ido bien. Más que bien: Rin estaba tremendamente orgulloso de su aparente habilidad para _no_ dejar indiferente a Haruka. La de desvestirse se había complicado un poco porque el botón de los vaqueros de Rin había querido quedarse atascado y cuatro manos trajinando con él simultáneamente entre maldiciones entre dientes y siseos frustrados habían terminado con el objeto saltando de su posición y casi dejando tuerto a Haruka.

El problema, concluyó Rin tras una meticulosa recapitulación de las circunstancias que lo habían llevado a estar desnudo en la cama de Haruka, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas y su novio igualmente desvestido y arrodillado entre ellas, no era suyo.

Era de Haruka, que había pasado los últimos diez minutos observándolo como si se tratase de una bomba de relojería. Y ni siquiera estaba mirando a Rin, sólo a la parte de él que le interesaba en ese momento. O que se suponía que le interesaba, o ésa era la teoría; a estas alturas el pelirrojo ya no estaba seguro de nada.

Al principio, a Rin le había parecido encantador, adorable incluso; los ojos de Haruka estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, como un niño que acaba de darse cuenta de que se ha metido en algo más grande que él (con la diferencia de que, a menos que alguna divinidad interviniese, pasarían siglos antes de que metiera algo, físicamente hablando). Luego el pudor había hecho que se tapase la cara con el antebrazo, echando vistazos cada pocos segundos para comprobar que _sí_ , Haruka seguía sin moverse, con los dedos húmedos y pringosos y la mirada clavada _ahí_.

Para cuando la paciencia de Rin terminó de esfumarse, la reserva de vergüenza que siempre había creído infinita también se había terminado. Deslizó los brazos bajo su cabeza y miró a Haruka, olvidando el deseo y el calor que había amenazado con consumirlo diez minutos antes.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte así toda la tarde?

Haruka tuvo el detalle de mirarlo a la cara.

—No sé —respondió simplemente, antes de volver a su tarea de tratar de descifrar lo que Rin empezaba a sospechar que era el acertijo que escondía el secreto de la eterna juventud. Por lo menos.

—¿Y si, no sé, haces _algo_? —sugirió Rin—. Puedo hacerte una ilustración aclaratoria, si tienes problemas para entender cómo funciona el asunto.

—Sé cómo funciona —replicó Haruka, indignado—. Además, ni siquiera sabes dibujar.

—¿Cómo? ¡Dibujo lo suficientemente bien como para transmitir lo que quiero! —protestó Rin.

—Mentira —Haruka sonaba exasperantemente seguro de sí mismo.

Sabía que tenía razón; Rin también lo sabía, pero se negaba a dársela, al menos hasta que su novio tuviese el detalle de hacer algo respecto al no tan pequeño problema que seguía erguido y falto de atención.

—¿Así que prefieres dibujar porque no sabes llevarlo a la práctica? —lo picó. Haruka negó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces? —una bombillita se iluminó en su mente—. Es porque sabes que durarás menos que yo, ¿no? —aventuró, incorporándose bruscamente; lo hizo tan rápido que Haruka no tuvo tiempo de apartarse antes de que sus cabezas chocaran.

El joven ni siquiera se frotó la frente con la mano limpia. Seguía con la cabeza gacha, y Rin empezó a plantearse la posibilidad de haberse perdido algo. Había supuesto que después de los mil _sigue_ y los mil y un _¿seguro?_ que habían compuesto gran parte de la otra tarde, y siendo él quien estaba en control de la situación, Haruka estaría más confiado; quizá se había equivocado.

Cuando por fin habló, Rin volvió a darse cuenta de que había cometido otro error.

—¿Y si te pones a llorar?

La mano que milésimas antes había estado dispuesta a acariciar la mejilla de Haruka salió disparada hacia atrás, y para cuando Rin se percató de lo que estaba haciendo tenía a su novio bajo él, empezando a reaccionar a la repentina lluvia de almohadazos.

Haruka le arrebató la almohada, sin importarle mancharla, y la estrelló en el cabecero de la cama, con lo que la repentina pelea quedó reducida a una especie de combate de lucha libre. Desprovisto de su improvisada arma, Rin intentó hacerle cosquillas mientras su novio trataba de inmovilizar sus manos agarrándole las muñecas.

—…te has… creído… —mascullaba—. No tengo… cuatro… años…

El joven dejó de luchar, y fue tal la sorpresa que Rin olvidó lo que quería hacer. Intentó entrar en su campo de visión, pero Haruka giraba la cabeza cada vez que él se movía. Finalmente, el pelirrojo se rindió y retrocedió hasta quedar sentado, permitiendo a su novio incorporarse también.

—No quiero hacerte llorar —murmuró, y las puntas de sus orejas enrojecieron.

—No voy a llorar —le aseguró Rin—. Además, tú ya… Quiero decir, ya sabes lo que es, ¿no? Así que no tienes que… —el resto de la oración murió antes de llegar a sus labios, aplastado por la única conclusión lógica a la que se podía llegar desde las palabras de Haruka; de repente Rin quiso agarrarle los hombros y zarandearlo hasta lograr meter algo de sentido común en ese cabezón suyo—. ¡Eres un mentiroso! ¡Te pregunté unas diez veces y dijiste que estabas bien!

— _Estaba_ bien, no mentí —se defendió Haruka—. Sólo dolía al principio, y tampoco era para tanto.

Rin se mordió el labio, intentando tragarse su indignación. Técnicamente, pensó, no tenía motivos para ello. _Maldito Haru y maldita elección de palabras_.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que vas a matarme entre terribles sufrimientos? —replicó tras unos instantes, con más mordacidad de la que pretendía mostrar. Bajó la mirada—. Tampoco es que sea tan grande. Ni tiene pinchos, ni…

Rin se preguntó si había herido el orgullo de Haruka cuando el joven lo calló con un beso y lo empujó para tumbarlo de nuevo; lo atrapó con brazos y piernas para impedirle apartarse, maravillándose de nuevo ante la poca resistencia que opuso Haruka, estremeciéndose cuando los labios del joven caminaron perezosamente hacia abajo logrando que Rin deshiciese su presa, para al final quedar en la misma posición que antes.

—Y… ahora… —murmuró, aún inseguro.

Rin intentó aparentar una tranquilidad que no sentía. Sin el pudor para disimular la anticipación y el tenue pinchazo de aprensión, no había nada que impidiese que sus manos temblasen un poco. Tampoco ayudó que Haruka le cogiese el brazo y guiase sus dedos hasta que estuvieron cerrados en torno a su propia muñeca; Rin sentía su pulso acelerado mezclándose con el del joven.

No preguntó el propósito de ese gesto; recordaba demasiado bien haber hecho lo mismo no mucho tiempo atrás, y cuando al fin Haruka resolvió el misterio que lo había paralizado y se detuvo, con la mano quieta y conteniendo la respiración hasta que Rin deslizó el pulgar sobre la cara interna de su muñeca y exhaló un suspiro, comprendió que su propósito no era tranquilizarlo, sino hacerle saber que su papel no era el de portador de orificios en los que ejecutar movimientos repetitivos.

—Si no te mueves, no avanzamos —susurró, guiando la muñeca de Haruka.

—¿Duele? —Rin negó con la cabeza; la mirada de su novio se oscureció—. ¿De verdad?

—De verdad; sólo es un poco… frío.

A diferencia del cabeza hueca con el que estaba saliendo, él no tenía pensado mentir para aparentar ser más imponente que Haruka o lo que quiera que hubiese hecho a su novio aprovechar la coyuntura para no ser totalmente sincero; y fueron los rescoldos de una rabia que no sabía si dirigir a él o al joven que seguía mirándolo sin disminuir el ritmo impuesto entre ambos (aunque lo cierto era que decelerar más supondría abrir una brecha en el continuo espacio tiempo que se los tragase junto a la casa de la abuela de Haruka) lo que envió a sus dedos la orden de presionar la muñeca de Haruka.

El joven se quedó paralizado al instante, sus ojos buscando rápidamente los de Rin, que a su pesar no pudo reprimir una sonrisa:

—Sobreviviré —aseguró.

Haruka volvió a su tarea; a Rin le seguía pareciendo incómodo, mecánico y _raro_ , pero fue un alivio que su novio recordase que aún tenía una mano libre y podía usarla para distraerlo.

Y, oh, probablemente fue la mejor idea que se le había ocurrido, porque en algún momento desde que la mano de Haruka alcanzase su objetivo el extraño frío se había convertido en una cálida fricción de la que Rin no podía quejarse. Se movió, sincronizado con el ritmo establecido por su novio; y, pese a que era vagamente consciente de los besos ligeros, cautelosos, que recibía en la cara interna de los muslos, y de los sonidos que se escapaban de sus labios, sólo se dio cuenta de su gemido de protesta cuando las manos de Haruka se apartaron.

—Creo que ya puedo… —murmuró el joven, y pareció que se estaba disculpando.

Quizá fuese su tono lo que hizo que Rin lo perdonase. Quizá se tratase, simplemente, del nudo de impaciencia que se había formado en su estómago.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —inquirió cuando recuperó la voz, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado de nuevo ante un Haruka que parecía haber vuelto a su inmovilidad contemplativa—. Quiero decir, ahí abaj… —un vistazo dejó claro que su amable ofrecimiento era inútil—. Oh.

—Es por los… ruidos que estabas haciendo —pese a que Haruka estaba haciendo todo lo posible para ocultar su rostro, Rin vio su más que evidente sonrojo.

—También puedo ayudarte con… —miró alrededor—. ¿Dónde están…? Ah —cogió la caja que casi le había costado la cordura comprar unas semanas antes de la mesita de noche y sacó un paquete.

—Yo también puedo —replicó Haruka, intentando quitárselo mientras lo abría.

—Tú tuviste tu oportunidad el otro día —Rin escuchó un resoplido exasperado; pero igual que sabía que su novio dibujaba notablemente mejor que él, sabía ahora le tocaba a él. Y no necesitó la mano de Haruka en su muñeca para darse cuenta de que probablemente estaba temblando tanto como en la otra ocasión, pero no le importó, porque no era el único a quien le estaba fallando el pulso y de alguna manera entre ambos lograron colocar el condón en su sitio.

Rin seguía observando su obra cuando notó un beso en la frente mientras Haruka le apartaba varios mechones rojos del rostro.

—¿Tienes pensado quedarte así toda la tarde?

 _Lo mato_.

Porque quizá Haruka también pudiese impacientarse, pero desde luego estaba frente a la misma persona que no mucho antes había necesitado unos doce _espera_ antes de encontrar la resolución necesaria para avanzar en aquella primera caricatura de sexo. Y no era él quien iba a estar en la posición incómoda en esta ocasión.

Aunque lo cierto es que Rin tampoco se había sentido increíblemente cómodo la otra vez. Había creído que un instinto desconocido se apoderaría de ellos y sonaría música romántica y habría un elegante fundido en negro y después aparecerían tumbados en la cama con las sábanas cubriendo estratégicamente sus partes nobles, pero en lugar de eso… bueno, había sido todo un poco más engorroso y lleno de pánico porque no hubiera sido la primera vez que hacía daño a Haruka sin querer.

Quizá por eso, y por la suavidad en la voz del joven, fue por lo que Rin no sucumbió a sus instintos asesinos. Porque cuando Haruka lo miró, no había un ápice de burla en sus ojos, y cuando se recostó de nuevo sólo atinó a arrastrar al joven con él. Porque el bufido de Haruka tenía tanta ternura como el puñetazo sin fuerzas que Rin le dio en el brazo, y el suave _¿Rin_? que precedió a su asentimiento fue justo lo que necesitaba para mantener sus nervios a raya.

Rin contuvo la respiración, y estuvo seguro de que Haruka estaba haciendo lo mismo; era difícil, mientras uno empujaba y el otro trataba de urgir a sus músculos para ofrecer la menor resistencia posible, decir quién estaba más concentrado.

—¿Rin? —la voz de Haruka sonaba curiosamente pequeña. El joven le dio un toque en la cadera con un dedo—. Habla —y fue la orden con menos pinta de orden que Rin había oído en su vida.

Sólo entonces el joven se percató de que se estaba mordiendo la lengua. Separó los dientes, dispuesto a admitir que _sí_ , la molestia podía llamarse dolor, pero su intención se disolvió cuando miró a Haruka.

Y comprendió por qué había mentido.

Porque era cierto que dolía, pero Rin estaba casi completamente seguro que sobreviviría (si su corazón desbocado no lo mataba antes). Y, más importante que eso: no le importaba. Quería saber qué vendría después, descubrir qué había sentido Haruka y quitarse de una vez la aprensión por lo desconocido de encima. Y quería que el joven que lo miraba a la espera de una respuesta estuviese con él mientras mejoraba.

—Estoy bien —dijo finalmente.

Haruka ladeó la cabeza, suspicaz.

—No has dicho si…

—No es para tanto.

Rin sabía que estaba haciendo trampa, y sabía que Haruka lo sabía, pero era lo justo, pensó. Tiró de su brazo hasta que Haruka estuvo prácticamente cernido sobre él, cerrando los ojos cuando comenzó un pausado y cauteloso vaivén.

A pesar de no verlo, Rin sentía la mirada del joven clavada en él, atenta al menor cambio en su expresión. Notaba los escalofríos que lo recorrían bajo sus dedos, y cuando Haruka se acercó a él para pescar un beso no pudo seguir con los ojos cerrados.

Admiró su rostro concentrado, los surcos entre sus cejas, tan profundos que probablemente le causarían dolor de cabeza más tarde. Sus ojos estaban apenas abiertos, azul consumido por un negro que parecía querer tragarse a Rin; tenía el labio inferior sensiblemente hinchado, probablemente de mordérselo en un intento por mantener bajo control las emociones que se escapaban en jadeos.

Y quizá fue una coincidencia o quizá Rin tuviese algo que ver; pero cuando Haruka alcanzó un punto que le produjo el cosquilleo más placentero que el joven había sentido en su vida y un casi incomprensible _haz eso otra vez_ brotó de sus labios tras un gemido por el que ahora no tenía juicio suficiente para avergonzarse, todo sucedió a una velocidad pasmosa.

Los estremecimientos de Haruka se fundieron en un temblor continuo cuando, con un empeño que raramente ponía en nada, llevó a cabo la petición de Rin, arrancándole sonidos incoherentes, desordenados por el remolino de calor que sentía que lo ahogaba. Un sonido al que hubiese resultado imposible poner un nombre reverberó en la habitación casi al tiempo que Haruka parecía perder toda la fuerza en los músculos y se desplomaba sobre Rin, que no tuvo tiempo de protestar antes de que, utilizando una reserva de energía desconocida, su novio deslizase una mano entre ellos para encargarse del asunto que aún quedaba pendiente. Lo cual tampoco conllevó mucho tiempo.

—La madre que… —empezó Rin cuando recordó el funcionamiento del lenguaje—. Haru, quítate de encima —Haruka negó con la cabeza, depositando un beso en su clavícula—. Vale, olvida el _encima_ , saca ese colgajo de ahí —el joven negó con la cabeza de nuevo—. Nada que hagas ahora va a cambiar el hecho de que has establecido un nuevo récord de velocidad.

Eso debió de hacer resonar alguna disonancia en la mente de Haruka, porque el joven alzó la cabeza y le dedicó una mirada irritada.

—Mentira.

—Verdad.

—¿Acaso has estado contando?

Rin se maldijo por no haberlo pensado antes mientras Haruka, por fin, se apartaba de él, rodando hasta quedar tumbado boca arriba a su lado.

—No con reloj, pero sé que yo duré más —fanfarroneó.

—Y ni se te ocurrió pensar en _mí_ —protestó Haruka.

 _Eh_. Eso era un golpe tremendamente bajo.

—Es que siempre eres autosuficiente… —Rin se encogió de hombros, ignorando la mirada asesina de su novio; una sonrisa pícara se dibujó en su rostro—. Eres _tan_ rápido, Nanase.

Vale, quizá se hubiese ganado a pulso que Haruka intentase asfixiarlo con la almohada. Pero Rin no pudo evitar echarse a reír mientras luchaba por respirar, los intentos de asesinato convirtiéndose pronto en besos y palabras que rompieron la poca tensión que aún quedaba en el aire.

 

 

 

—Creo —murmuró Haruka más tarde, sentado frente a Rin en la bañera, con las piernas encogidas— que esto se nos da mal a los dos.

—¿En serio? —Rin meditó la cuestión—. Bueno, nadie nace sabiendo —extendió una pierna y dio un empujón juguetón al hombro de su novio con el pie—. Pero para cuando me vaya a Australia espero haber alcanzado un nivel más o menos decente —declaró.

Haruka agarró su tobillo y tiró, haciendo que Rin resbalara y se sumergiera durante unos segundos. Cuando el joven salió a la superficie, descubrió una diminuta sonrisa en el rostro de su novio.

—Será un honor ser un ejemplo a seguir.

—Un… ¡Deja de creértelo tanto! Soy mejor que tú en esto —afirmó Rin, inclinándose hacia adelante y apoyando las manos en el borde de la bañera, a ambos lados de la cabeza de Haruka, que no pareció impresionado mientras rodeaba su cuello con los brazos en busca de un beso.

Y quizá no hubiese habido flores, ni música de violines, ni fuerza divina que hubiera podido hacer la experiencia sustancialmente menos incómoda que en la primera ocasión; y Rin sabía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía el joven con el que había compartido ambas experiencias, pero también estaba inmensamente agradecido por la falta de romanticismo de la vida real, porque era la misma realidad que albergaba a Haruka.

**Author's Note:**

> Siento mucho haberos hecho leer esto. En serio. Sé que no tengo excusa.
> 
> Bueno, sí, **morbidobsessionguiltyaddiction** me retó a hacerlo y yo, como buena idiota incapaz de admitir que no puede hacer algo, acepté.


End file.
